What Is Family
by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, people work to try and get back to normal. Tonks is devastated to lose her best friend but works hard to run the auror department. When a discovery post war makes her question everything that has ever happened in her life, can her and her auror partner neville help the wizarding world heal and help a long lost person reconnect with their family?
1. Chapter 1

What is Family?

Chapter One

Tonks was tired. The battle was long, and it had taken its toll on both her mind and body. The war was over, the boy who lived was victorious but Tonks found it hard to celebrate. The battle had taken the lives of many of her friends and family and nothing she felt, could ever take that pain away.

The clean up after the battle was long. The bodies of friends and family had been recovered and placed in a chamber away from the bodies of their foe. Although both chambers contained a vast amount of death, both had a very different feel to them. Tonks had discovered this as she moved from being a guard at the foe chamber to a mourner at the family chamber.

The family chamber was full. Mourners gathered around the bodies of their dead mother, father, brother, sister and friend. The grief was evident, bit each person found comfort within each other, for they knew how the other was feeling.

Tonks spent a little time with Remus. Their romantic relationship never worked out, both deciding amicably, that they were better off as friends. Their relationship was close and Tonks had confided everything in remus. He had been there for her when Sirius had died, When Mad-Eye had died and when her father had died. Who was going to be there for her now that he wasn't?

Tonks sat beside Remus, talking in hushed tones to his lifeless body. She filled him in on the events following the battle. She knew he was dead but she felt a warmth when she talked, like he was still there with her offering her comfort. After a while she heard someone come up beside her. She turned her head and was met with the face of Neville Longbottom. "Kingsley is looking for you" he informed her. Tonks nodded. She surveyed the young man before him. He had grown into a strong, courageous man and Tonks knew that his parents would be so proud of him. "Thank You neville" she said as she placed a hand on his arm. "You did well in the battle. Your parents would be so proud of you" she told him before making her way towards the door to the chamber. She looked back as Neville took a seat next to his former professor.

Continuing on through the door, Tonks made the short journey towards the great hall. The once magnificent hallways and been reduced to dust, rubble lining the way. Tonks took her time as she went, casting as many repairing spells as she could along the way. It didn't make a huge difference but it was a start.

Upon entering the great hall Tonks located Kingsley easily. Since the end of the battle he had been appointed Acting minister of magic, and was often found surrounded by a group of people. This time he was conversing with a group of order members. Tonks approached and greeted them. "Wotcher everyone" she said although it did lack her usual cheerfulness. They turned and in turn greeted her individually. "Are you okay Tonks?" Kingsley asked, placing a hand on her arm, offering some condolence. She nodded. "I think so. Its just hard trying to process everything" she said and was met with a few nods of heads. "It is, but we can all move forward" Mcgonagall offered. Tonks nodded at this.

"Whats the plan now?" She asked. Kingsley took point. "Well the first thing is to reform some sort of Ministry. We have total control now that Voldemort has gone, its going to be a case of identifying who is left from the old faces of the ministry and then go from there. Its going to be a long couple of month but i'm confident we will be able to rebuild fairly quickly." He took a breath before continuing. "Ive called a meeting to be held tomorrow morning" Tonks nodded. She was glad that Kingsley seemed to have everything under control. "Is there anything you want me to do?" She asked him. "Not right now. Go home, be with your mother. Get some sleep. The meeting will be tomorrow at 12pm. A mass notification is going out to all those required to attend. We'll see how turns up, work with what we have and then go from there" he informed her. She nodded. She bid him goodbye before heading around to also bid farewell to those who had not already left before making her way to the apparation point.

Mcgonagall had made quick work restoring the initial protective enchantments, save the one space where people could apparate to and from. Once there, Tonks took one look behind her at the once magnificent castle. All though the majority of the structure was intact you could see the tell tale signs of war had had its effect. She was certain though that it wouldn't be long before it was once again standing in glory. With a last look she twisted on the spot and apparated away.

Tonks landed with a third on the front lawn of her mothers house. Not even two seconds after landing the front door of the house was being thrown open and her mother was streaming up the pathway. "Nymphadora!" She exclaimed as she swept her daughter up in the biggest hug imaginable. "Thank goodness you're alright" she whispered into her daughters mousy brown hair. Tonks held on, welcoming the comfort. They stayed like that, hugging on the front lawn for minutes, neither in a hurry to let go. Finally they parted ways and Andromeda led her daughter into the house. "Go upstairs and run yourself a bath. Ill start food and fix you some clean clothes. Are you injured?" She asked quickly surveying her daughter for any sign of serious injury. Tonks just shook her head. "Im okay mum" she assured her. "A few cuts and bruises but other than that im alright" she finished. "okay then. Well up you go" her mother instructed and pointed up the stairs. Tonks complied and started up the stairs. "There is murtlap essence in the cabinet" Andromeda called after her and Tonks acknowledged with a nod of her head. Andy watched as Tonks made her way out of sight before making her way to the kitchen to make a start on cooking Tonks' favourite food.

Upstairs Tonks had made her way into the bathroom. She started running her bath, taking out the murtlap from the cabinet and adding a generous helping to the flowing water. Pacing the bottle back she made a start getting undressed. Once all her clothes were removed and lay in a dirty pile in the corner she looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror in the corner of the room. Her mousy brown hair was dirty, her heart shape faced littered with small cuts and bruises. Her haze moved from her face down toward her torso. There was some significant bruising on her ribs. She moved a hand over them and winced at the contact. Moving her hand away she decided she would get her mother to heal them. Her gaze continued downwards. More small cuts and bruises littered the remainder of her torso and legs. Tonks sighed. She had been lucky.

Turning back towards the bath, she shut off the water supply and lowered herself into the tub. The water stung her raw flesh before a sudden soothing came over her. The murtlap was making its way to her cuts, healing as it went. Tonks relaxed back. As she closed her eyes, flashes of the battle flashed before her eyes. Tears left her eyes and Tonks sobbed. She cried for the pain her body basin and for the pain of losing her best friend and father. By the time her tears had subsided, the healing process of the murtlap had been completed and she set about scrubbing her body clean of all the dirt and blood that had accumulated. By the time she was finished the water resembled the same colour as her hair. She emptied the tub as a knock sounded at the bathroom door. "Nymphadora, ive put some pyjamas on your bed, food is cooking come down when you're ready" her mothers voice sounded through the door. "Okay thanks mum" she called back and listened as her mothers footsteps faded away.

Tonks turned to the shower. Although the bath had been relaxing she still didn't feel clean. She entered the shower and scrubbed at her skin a bit more before rewashing her hair. Finally she deemed herself clean enough and exited the shower. Wrapping herself up in one of her mothers fluffy bath towels she made her way towards her childhood bedroom. It hadn't changed much since she had moved out, posters of wizard bands littered the walls alongside her Hufflepuff emblems. She took a seat on her bed. She looked around the room. She remembered the last time she sat on this bed and thought about how many things had changed since then. The room had remained the same but her life had not.

The sound of her mother setting plates out downstairs brought Tonks back to her senses and she set about getting changed into the pyjamas her mum had set out for her. Once she was charged she made her way down to the kitchen. Whatever her mother was cooking up smelled delicious. She found her mother hovering over the stove staring the contents of a saucepan. She looked behind her when she heard Tonks enter. "Do you feel better?" She asked? "You look better" she acknowledged her daughter. Tonks nodded. "I do. I used the Murtlap but can you heal my ribs?" She asked. A look of concern crossed her mothers face "They're okay for now" Tonks hastened to add "But maybe after food?" She asked hopefully. Andromeda took a breath. "Of course. Take a seat, soup is almost done. Do you want some tea?" She asked and busied herself with getting two cups out. She waved her wand and the soup moved itself off the stove and settled on the cooling stand on the centre of the table. Another flick her wand and the bread moved itself over and plopped beside Tonks. Her mother handed her a cup of tea before taking a seat opposite her daughter. She poured them both generous halogens of soup and lifted her spoon. Tonks took this as a sign that it was okay for her to start and she immediately started shovelling soup into her mouth. It was hot but she was so hungry. "Slow down!" Her mother reminded her "You'll Gove yourself indigestion" and Tonks swallowed what she had in her mouth before continuing much slower than before. They continued to eat in relative silence and when their plates were cleared Andy waved her wand and the dishes and pans set about cleaning themselves. It still amazed Tonks at how good her mother was at performing these household spells and she vowed that she would spend the time learning from her mother.

Since the dishes were taking care of themselves, Tonks and Andy retired to the living room. Tonks settled into her favourite armchair. Her mother set about helping her ribs and setting up a pot of tea. They drank again in more silence. Conversation and stayed away from the battle, Andy knew that they had bene victorious but she wasn't aware of any finer details.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked her daughter. Tonks sighed before nodding and recapping the whole of the battle for her mother. Her eyes welled up at the mention of Fred and Remus. "Oh I can't even imagine how Molly must be feeling! I'll send her some pie and pay her a visit" she said. Tonks finished and she could tell her mother had something on her mind. She knew what it was.

"She's dead" was all Tonks said towards her mother. "how?" Her mother asked her, moving her eyes to meet those of her daughter. "Stunner to the chest" was all Tonks said on the matter. She didn't need to say more. Deep down she knew her other knew she was the one responsible. "Okay then" she said and handed Tonks a purple potion. "Drink this. It's a sleeping potion. You need rest you have a busy day tomorrow." Tonks took the potion. She bid her mother goodnight before heading to her room. She gulped down the potion and was certain she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emmas voice sounded around the town hall. Regina slumped in defeat. "I don't know. Portals work differently. I opened that portal to send the wraith to the enchanted forest. It's destroyed so I don't know what would have happened to your parents" she finished.

"Gramps and Grams have gone?" A small voice sounded from the door. Both Regina and Emma looked to find a small Henry staring at the two of them. Regina immediately stood from her slumped position on the floor. She moved towards Henry but he shouted.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU"RE THE EVIL QUEEN!" And without a second look in her direction Henry fled from the room.

A heart-wrenching sob escaped from Regina, a sound Emma never imagined could come from the brunette. Emma approached regina and placed a hand on the former mayors back. Upon the contact Regina recoiled and turned to face the blonde.

"DONT!" She snarled in Emmas direction. "I bet you're happy. You got what you wanted. My son hates me!" Emma was taken aback.

"Regina, I never wanted Henry to hate you" she tried to reassure the brunette. When she didn't receive a reply Emma made a turn to leave.

"I'll go and talk to him and explain. I don't think its your fault snow and David have gone" and with that Emma left in search of her son.

Once Emma had left, Regina was left pondering about everything that had happened. Without realising she had made her way to her vault. It was a place that she felt close to magic, even during her curse. Now that the curse had been broken and magic had returned to storybrooke, Regina realised that maybe there could be something she could use to kickstart her magic properly. She thought back to the moment Emma had touched her back at the town hall. Her magic had worked then. She tried to cast a spell but it didn't work. In the moment Regina realised that her magic wasn't working she felt alone and for the first time afraid. She couldn't rely on the saviour to protect her and of she couldn't protect herself regina didn't know what she would do.

In a panic she started emptying boxes looking for that something that would kickstart her magic. Box after box she emptied and came across nothing. Her frustrations grew bigger than the piles pf boxes around her. Just when all her hope of finding something had almost faded, a sparkling jewel caught her eye from underneath the fabric in the last box. Regina slowly reached towards the jewel. Removing the fabric she was met with the sight of her mothers long lost spell book. A smile graced the fallen mayors lips. This was what she needed.

Meanwhile Emma had tracked Henry to beach where his once magnificent castle had stood. It had of course been torn down after the storms. She carefully approached and was not surprised to find him clutching his storybook, tears staining his cheeks.

"You okay kid?" She asked. Henry just shook his head.

"Why did she do it?" Henry asked. Emma sighed. "I know you don't want to hear this kid but it wasn't your mums fault. Mary Margret fell through the portal trying to save me and David jumped in after her. It wasn't your mums fault. She saved me from falling into the portal." Henry looked at Emma upon hearing this information, but before he could answer Emma's phone rang. She looked apologetically at Henry before answering it.

"Okay ruby slow down" she said alerting Henry who the caller was. Henry watched as Emma calmed the caller before ending the call. "The townsfolk are going crazy. We need to go okay"she informed him and Henry reluctantly followed her to the bug.

Emma arrived at the diner to a flurry of questions from those waiting outside for her arrival. She tried to shush them but they got louder each person trying to get their question heard above each other. Having enough Emma pulled out her gun and fired a warning shot into the air. The loud bang got everyones attention and they quietened down.

"Okay Thank You" Emma responded sarcastically to the silence. She spotted a bench and made her way to it. Standing above she had a view of everyone. She took a deep breathe.

"I know you are all confused, sacred about what has happened, believe me I am just as confused as you all" she started.

"What was the creature that was here before?" A crowd member shouted. Emma looked around for the source of the voice. "It was a wraith. It was summoned to destroy but it has been dealt with" she informed them. "Where are Snow and David" another voice shouted from the crowd, Emma recognising the voice as Leroy's. "They were unfortunately transported to another realm" Emma reluctantly informed the crowd but the moment the words left her lips she wished she hadn't. A huge uproar started at the end of her sentence. It took another warning shot to quiet them down again. "I promise you I am working on a solution to bring them back. In the meantime I ask you all to go back to normal, or as normal as possible. If your homes were destroyed im told that the church is opening a shelter until we can fix your homes. Everything will be okay, I promise" she finished. Although a few people looked skeptical at her words the majority seemed convinced and the crowd slowly started to disperse. Emma watched as one by one they left until it Wass only Henry and Ruby remaining. They both approached her. "Well done Emma" Henry told her. Ruby looked worried. "Snow and David are gone?" She asked and Emma nodded. "Yes. But I'm going to go and see Gold or Rumplestiltskin or whoever he is now, to see if he has any answers. Will you watch Henry for me?" Emma asked and Ruby nodded. Bidding the duo goodbye Emma got in her bug and drove the short distance to Golds Pawnshop.

It was closed on Her arrival but upon trying the door Emma found it to be unlocked. She entered and the tinkling of the bell alerted Gold to her presence.

"Well if it isn't the saviour" his voice called out from behind the counter. "tell me saviour how is the mayor?" He asked and from the tone of her voice Emma could tell that Gold was responsible for sending the wraith after her. "Fine no thanks to you!" she responded. A smirk graced his lips and it took all of Emma's willpower not to punch him in the face.

"What do you know about portals?" She asked him and Gold shook his head. "I heard about your parents but I'm afraid if you want my help you will need to do something for me." He told her. Emma sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?" She said reluctantly. "Not if you want your parents back" he told her. "What do you want me to do?" Emma asked.

"A friend of mine is being held hostage against her will. I want your help to rescue her. If you help me I will help you get your parents back. Do we have a deal?" He asked holding his hand out to Emma. Emma eyed his hand suspiciously but shook it hesitantly nonetheless.

Over on the other side of town regina had taken her mothers spell book back to her house. She had debated using the magic but she realised she owed it to Henry to seek his approval before. She left her house and traced him down to the diner. Once she entered the occupiers held their breath. She spotted her son and walked towards him. "Henry can we talk?" She asked him. He looked at her. "I don't want to speak to you" he told her and it hurt regina deep inside. "Please Henry I'm sorry for everything that has happened for making you think you was a liar. Im trying to be better I promise" she told him but he looked at her and said the words that cut regina deeper than anything. "But you're still the Evil Queen" and he turned his back on her. Not wanting to force him to do something else he didn't want to do Regina left the diner. She headed back over to her mansion and picked up her mothers spell book. Turning the pages she found a spell. She studied the words and after a moment blew on the parchment. The dust floated in the air and with a big breath Regina inhaled the magic vapours. Her eyes glowed a majestic purple and Regina could feel her magic reignite. It prickled beneath her skin. She practiced with a few simple enchantments before she was satisfied she had total control. Then she sat and concocted a plan.

It didn't take Emma long to track down Belle. She made the connections to Mo at the flower shop once Gold had told her. She traced his footsteps and found him. After questioning it was deduced that he had planned to send belle across the town line. Emma called for reinforcements, taking the shape of the dwarves. She sent happy and sneezy to the town line to see if they could find belle there. Emma and Leroy headed towards the mines after a suggestion from gold suggested that they had tunnels that went deep past the towline.

Upon entering the mines it was evident that this was where belle was. They could hear her whimpering as they got deeper. Turning a corner they found her tied to one of the old mine carts. What they didn't expect was for the cart to start moving as they approached. It became evident that it would be a race to get her out before she crossed the line. Emma shot into action climbing into the cart, trying to rid belle of the bonds that tied her down. Leroy tried to manually stop the cart but nothing seemed to be working. Just when Emma thought they were about to cross the line the cart stopped. Both Belle and Emma looked up to find gold with his arm outstretched. He had used magic to stop them from going across.

"Rumple?" Belle questioned as she exited the cart. "Belle" he cried and the two losers reunited. Emma coughed and Rumple looked up. "I will look into what happened Miss Swan, A deal is a deal" and Emma satisfied vowed that she would be checking in on him until he had something useful. Emma exited the mines and made her way back to town. She was hungry and tired and she had a 10 year old to sort out.

Regina had exited her mansion once again. Upon approaching her car she was alerted to the sound of someone behind her. She looked to find Archie staring at her. "I have no time for you cricket" she told him but Archie stood firm. "You know regina if you need to talk I can help you" he told her and regina looked confused before realising. "Oh right the conscience thing" she said. "I don't need to talk" she informed him "I need to get my son back" and with that she shut her car door and drove off towards the diner.

She parked the car and got out. The diners that remained looked at her fearfully. She walked past them delivering one of her wicked smirks as she passed. With a wave of her hand the diner door flew open. She entered looking regal. "Henry, You will be coming with me" she informed him with a no nonsense voice. Ruby made a move to stop regina taking him but with a wave of her hand Regina silenced her. "STOP" Henry called. "I'll go with you okay just don't hurt anybody" he told her and Regina let go of the enchantment binding Ruby. She watched as Henry walked towards her and out to the car. With a last look at the diner she turned on her heels and followed hr son to the car.

Henry was silent on the way home and as soon as they reached the mansion Henry shot out of the car and ran up to his room. Regina wanted for a moment before following him upstairs. She wasn't surprised to find him trying to climb out of the window and with a wave of her hand the tree he was attempting to climb down held him in place. With a flick of her wrist the tree moved Henry and gently placed him down back on the floor of his room. Henry shot away form the window and sat on his looked fearfully at Regina. It was in that moment that Regina realised she had done exactly what her mother had done to her on Henry. Just as she was about to speak a knock at the door sounded. Regina gave Henry a regretful look before going to answer the door. Henry waited with baited breathe to see who it was, too scared to do anything else.

Downstairs Regina opened the door and a blonde Swan stormed passed her into the foyer. "What The Hell Regina?" Emma asked. "Well hello to you too sheriff" she said sarcastically closing the door behind her. "Wheres Henry?" Emma asked and Regina held up her hands. "calm down sheriff he's upstairs" Regina told Emma. "HENRY" she called up the stairs and a moment later Henry appeared. "there you go sheriff as you can see he is fine" Regina informed her. "You okay kid?" Emma asked and Henry nodded. Regina acknowledged Henry. "henry I want you to go upstairs and get your bag. You are going to go and stay with Emma for a while" she informed him much to the surprise of Henry and Emma. Regina moved passed Emma and up the stairs towards Henry. She looked him deep in the eyes before starting "Henry I am sorry for what happened I really am. And I don't want to force you to stay here. I want you to stay here because you want to, not because I made you or because of magic"she told him. "I don't know how to Love very well but I promise you I will try to be better" and Henry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Go on get your bag" she told him and she watched as he turned and ran back to the direction of his room. One he was out of earshot Regina turned to Emma. "Take care of my Son Miss Swan! Make sure he eats plenty and sleeps at a reasonable time" and Emma nodded. She couldn't believe that Regina was giving Henry to her so easily. Henry appearing at the side of Regina broke the tension. Regina told Henry to behave for Emma and soon enough they were both exiting the house leaving Regina alone once again.

Regina got into her car for the third time that day. She drove to Archies office, determined to follow through on her promise to Henry about getting better. The day had turned to nigght and it had started to rain. By the time Regina arrived it was pouring down. She got out of the car and knocked at Archies door.

"Regina" he called in surprise when he opened his door to find a wet Regina standing there.

"I need your Help" regina told him and he opened the door to let her in. For the first few minutes they sat in silence. Archie didn't want to push Regina into talking too soon.

"I let Henry go with Miss Swan" Regina informed Archie. He nodded. "I need to stop using magic, how do I do that?" She asked him and Archie went into details about the different methods regina could try. After a while of talking and a few coping methods to try later, Regina was leaving. It was still raining when she left so she dashed to her car. She started the engine and set the wipers going. He looked around and saw a man standing across the street. She looked once, Twice not believing her eyes. For a moment she thought she had seen Daniel but when she looked back a third time the man was nowhere to be seen. She out it down to being exhausted and drove home. She went to bed that night with a million thoughts going around in her head. That night she dreamed of Daniel and their days back in the enchanted forest and she wished with all her heart she could be back with him once again.

On the other side of town Emma was putting Henry to sleep in the loft. She watched him as he slept trying to make sense of everything that had happened. She though about what she could do to get Henry and Regina reconciled, Her parents back. It was a lot to process. Emma drifted off into a restless sleep. She was haunted by nightmares of her childhood and everything that had happened as a result of her parents sending her away all those years ago. They had blamed Regina then but Emma thought was it really her fault? They after all had made the decision to send her to a land without caring about what happened to her. Images of what fate her parents had met also crept into her dreams and Emma woke the next morning feeling like the whole world was on her shoulders.


End file.
